


Teach Me To Behave

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Spanking, i'm also shit at endings, luke wears panties again, my bad - Freeform, overuse of the word slut, shoe licking, sorry - Freeform, they really go at it this time, this is also really long, this time they're safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You,” Calum starts, kicking his feet against the carpet as he walks toward Luke and Michael, “are being an ass, Luke. And it needs to stop.”</p>
<p>“We’re sick of your cocky attitude, Luke. I think it’s time you stop pretending you’re some big tough guy around us when we know better than that.” Ashton adds, joining the other three by the couch.</p>
<p>or: Luke's a cocky asshole and the boys put him in his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Behave

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Die In Your Arms by Justin Bieber)

Luke’s feeling strung up like he’s never felt before. He needs to be taken down a few notches, that’s for sure. He’s been letting his ego get the better of him, and the cocky smirk hasn’t left his face in days. He feels like an asshole but he can’t stop himself from feeding off compliments from the fans and from other famous people; every time he posts a picture he watches the comments flood in and the likes go crazy and he’s even turned on his Instagram notifications just so he can watch the screen flood with thousands of girls telling him how hot he is and how badly they want him. It’s okay to feed your self-esteem every once in a while, but he’s been at the same game for over a week and he hasn’t stopped scrolling through social media to so much as piss properly and he’s definitely the definition of a fuck boy right now. 

 

He hates when he gets this way, but some of the fans seem to love when he acts all cocky and vain and posts selfies more than once a day, so he keeps it up knowing he won’t be able to stop himself anyway. He’s just waiting for one of the boys to get fed up with his attitude and force him out of it. He’s home alone right now, watching the fans go insane over the pictures of him in a wet suit next to a surf board from when he was in LA. He hadn’t planned on posting those pictures but once again his ego got the best of him and he threw them up on a whim because his body looks incredible in that suit, if he does say so himself. He’s chuckling at the comments when the boys walk in, arms crossed and muscles bulging with their jaws locked. He looks up and his brain gives a sigh of relief because here it comes, they’re going to stop him right in his tracks and he’ll get what he deserves, what he’s craving.

 

“Luke, put the fucking phone down now.” Michael demands, voice ringing in Luke’s ear like an alarm.

 

But it gives Luke no sense of panic because just being told isn’t enough, so he challenges Michael like an idiot. “Nah, I think I’m good.”

 

The look of shock is evident on all the boy’s faces and Luke would laugh if he wasn’t already in deep enough. Michael’s fuming in front of him, looking like he might slap the shit out of Luke and honestly Luke wouldn’t mind if he did. But he doesn’t, not yet, although Luke knows he will. They all will, probably, in one way or another. But right now Michael just marches over and yanks the phone from Luke’s hand, locking it and tossing it to the other couch. 

 

“Dude!” Luke complains, trying to get up but just before he stands Michael grips his shoulder and shoves him back down. 

 

“You,” Calum starts, kicking his feet against the carpet as he walks toward Luke and Michael, “are being an ass, Luke. And it needs to stop.”

 

“We’re sick of your cocky attitude, Luke. I think it’s time you stop pretending you’re some big tough guy around us when we know better than that.” Ashton adds, joining the other three by the couch.

 

Luke’s starting to feel small with them standing over him like this, surrounding him and blocking any escape route he could’ve used. Michael’s still holding him down and Luke tries to shake him off so he can get up, and so begins the laughing.

 

“Oh please, princess. Why even try when you know you’re too fucking weak?” Calum shakes his head, smirk spreading over his face.

 

“Honestly, why do you even need us? You embarrass yourself just fine.” Ashton laughs, gripping Luke’s hair tightly and pulling almost hard enough to make him stand before he pauses. “What’s our safe word, slut?” 

 

Luke gulps, squeezing his eyes shut as Ashton tugs harder. “I-it’s penguin.”

 

“Good. At least you have half a brain.” Michael mumbles, letting go of Luke’s shoulder.

 

As soon as Luke can move, Ashton drags him up by his hair and tosses him to the carpet. “On your knees, bitch. Quickly, we don’t have all day.” 

 

Luke scrambles to obey, feeling a tiny sting of shame run over his body. He gets up on his knees and keeps his hands on his thighs, eyes cast down obediently. Calum immediately tuts at him, squatting down and pulling at his clothes.

 

“What’s a whore like you need clothes for, huh?” He rumbles, getting Luke’s shirt and jeans off quickly.

 

Luke bites his lips as his jeans are tossed to the side, leaving him in his brand new red lace panties for them to ogle at. 

 

“Well damn baby, are those new?” Ashton croons, laughing lilt in his voice shooting right through Luke’s ears.

 

“Y-yes sir.” He answers, keeping his eyes down.

 

Michael chuckles from behind him. “You just can’t resist slutting it up around us, can you? Are you really that desperate for it, princess? Always needing someone to look at you, or fuck that pretty little mouth, or shove a dick in your ass. You need it don’t you? Need to be fucked all the time like the whore you are.”

 

“Yes sir.” Luke repeats, knowing that’s the only proper response to their questions; he’s not allowed to say anything else, not even ‘no’. If he wants to say no, he has to safe word instead because that’s the only thing they all agreed would stop the scene; ‘no’ just gets Luke punished.

 

“That’s what I thought. Now turn around and face the TV.” Michael commands, chuckling at how fast Luke does as he’s told. The red haired boy takes a seat on the couch right behind Luke, pulling him closer by his hair. He starts rubbing Luke’s cheek, soothing his hands over Luke’s jaw and his lips before pulling his hand back a little and delivering a loud slap to the youngest boy’s face.

 

Luke winces and whimpers quietly, eyes closing as the sting subsides. “Thank you sir.”

 

“You’re welcome princess.” Michael sing-songs, clearly taunting Luke. He slaps Luke twice more, this time on the opposite cheek, the youngest boy uttering a ‘thank you sir’ after each. “Good boy, glad you have the ability to follow simple rules.”

 

Luke shivers, feeling a small kiss on his temple. Calum and Ashton come strutting back in the room even though Luke never realized they left, each of them clearly hiding something behind their backs. It makes the blonde shudder in Michael’s grip because this is clearly going a lot further than just a few slaps and some insults—he’s in for it and he can’t fucking wait. Ashton leans down in front of him, kissing his lips shortly before reaching down and tugging Luke’s dick out of his panties, pulling out the item he had behind his back—a cock ring. Luke whines, earning another slap to the face.

 

“Shut up slut, and quit slouching.” Ashton demands, waiting for Luke to straighten himself out before slipping the ring around the base of Luke’s hardened dick. “The least you could do is keep your body on display like a proper slut, but you can’t even do that right. What kind of slut doesn’t know how to be one?” The oldest boy jeers, shaking his head before tucking Luke back into his panties and standing up.

 

“A pathetic excuse for a slut.” Calum mutters venomously, spitting in Luke’s face before slapping over it. “Now bend over and put your face on the ground.”

 

Luke bites his lip and waits for Michael to let go of his hair before he follows Calum’s instruction, laying his cheek on the carpet right near Michael’s boots. He hears a cap click open and his stomach tenses because he knows that sound better than his own voice. A minute later his panties are bunched up and pulled to the side roughly, exposing him, and he shivers. He feels Michael’s hands bluntly grip his cheeks, pulling them apart and then the red haired boy spits and it hits Luke’s hole dead on. He wants to squirm but he can’t exactly get away, so he bites his lip harder and closes his eyes as lubed up fingers that feel like Calum’s rub over him and make him gasp.

 

Two fingers push into him slowly, teasingly, and Luke’s jaw falls open as they slide in all the way. “Such an accommodating ass.” Calum observes, watching how his fingers easily slide in and out. “What are you, Luke?” 

 

Luke almost doesn’t answer, the pleasure making his head swirl, but he composes himself long enough to say, “I’m a-a slut, sir.”

 

“Fucking right you are.” Ashton agrees, dropping to his knees by Luke’s head. He grabs the roots of blonde hair and tugs the youngest’s head up so he’s level with Ashton’s still fully clothed cock. “Kiss it, slut.”

 

Luke cranes forward as Calum shoves his finger all the way inside him, fucking them in shallow and fast, rubbing against Luke’s sweet spot constantly. Luke yelps, his mouth connecting with the outline of Ashton’s cock and kissing it through his panting breaths.

 

“Do better, whore.” Michael orders from behind him, releasing his grip on one of Luke’s cheeks to deliver a harsh slap that leaves behind a deep red mark.

 

Luke whimpers and moans, Calum’s fingers moving impossibly faster inside him as Luke starts fully making out with Ashton’s jean-clad erection.

 

“What are you, Luke?” Ashton taunts, shoving Luke’s face further into his crotch.

 

“M’a slut.” Luke mumbles, tongue still in full contact with Ashton.

 

“Louder, I wanna hear you.” Ashton says, watching Calum finger Luke harder and deeper.

 

Luke nearly screams in pleasure but he keeps his mouth doing what it should be doing, yelling out like he was asked. “I’m a slut—oh, fuck.”

 

Michael laughs from behind him, making Luke’s gut twist with shame in the best way. Several more slaps greet his ass with bruising force, and then Calum pushes his fingers in a deep as they’ll go, keeping them there and wiggling them against Luke’s prostate. Luke’s jaw nearly unhinges as he moans against Ashton, mouth open around what he thinks is the head of the oldest boy’s cock. Ashton groans above him in response and yanks his head back, using his free hand to rub Luke’s own drool into the younger boy’s chin.   
Calum’s fingers slowly pull out of him, a loud squelching sound accompanying them, and something else much bigger quickly takes their place inside Luke. It feels like a dildo at first, but the further in it goes, the wider it gets, and then it stops all together against Luke’s ass in a wide circle and he realizes it’s a plug. He bites his lips hard to stop any sounds, clenching his hands into the carpet as the plug brushes his sweet spot and stays there. 

 

“There we go.” Michael comments, patting the outside of Luke’s thigh a little too hard for it to be comforting. Ashton let’s go of his face and Luke struggles to hold himself up, but it’s a vain attempt because Michael’s too quick to correct him. “Face on the ground, whore.”

 

Luke drops, ass in the air and on display, probably the most degrading position to be in when it’s just for someone’s amusement like this clearly is. All hands have left his body and he heard Ashton sit down loudly on the couch where Michael and Calum already were, so he’s just face-down-ass-up for them to look at. It makes him shiver and he breaks out in goosebumps, knowing they’re staring right at him. He’s panting and he’s about two seconds away from squirming when he hears a beep and then the plug inside him starts vibrating on low. He bites back a moan because he hasn’t been given permission to make noise yet, and he shoves his face further into the floor to muffle any sounds that do escape. A moment later the TV comes on and the boys are bickering about what movie to watch and Luke feels a stab of embarrassment at the fact that they’re totally ignoring him as he writhes on the ground in front of them. In the end they decide on a documentary about space, clearly chosen by Ashton, and Luke can just barely hear the drone of the narrator’s voice over the vibrations of the plug; it seems so loud to him. He can’t help the groan that slips out when the strength of the plug is turned up, followed by several more whines and moans that earn him a sharp smack on the ass.

 

“Dammit Luke, we missed the best part!” Calum growls, smacking him a few more times. “How the hell do we shut him up so we can hear?” 

 

“Hmm....” Ashton hums, looking around the room, stopping on Michael with a smirk. “You know Mikey, those boots look a little dirty to me, don’t you think?”

 

Michael smirks back and Calum leans against the couch, chuckling. “You know Ash, they do.”

 

“Hey slut, why don’t you busy that mouth and lick my boots clean for me?” Michael asks, although it’s clear Luke has no choice.

 

“Y-yes...yes s-sir.” Luke pants, shifting his upper body a few inches to the right so he can reach Michael’s shoe.

 

He’s about to get to it when the vibrations turn up again and Michael calls down to him. “Kiss them first.” He chuckles, resting back against the couch to watch Luke.

 

Luke groans as quietly as possible, landing several pecks across the top of Michael’s leather shoes, trailing them up the laces and around the sides where the twin zippers are. It’s there that he starts licking, breathing heavily into the cold metal as he drags his tongue over it. He moves his tongue all over both sides of the shoe, trying his best to ignore the pleasure in his ass, licking back around to the laces and then down over the toe. He laps his tongue over the top, whimpering despite his efforts. 

 

“Don’t forget the other one.” Michael reminds him, tapping his other shoe against Luke’s left arm.

 

The blonde presses a final kiss to the right shoe before shifting back around and repeating the process with the left shoe. He kisses first, followed by short kitten licks all over the boots, mind whizzing with how utterly degrading this is and how much he utterly loves it. His stomach won’t stop flipping with a mixture of pleasure from the vibrating and shame from how he’s being treated. It’s the best combination and he almost feels like he could smile once he places the last kiss on Michael shoe. 

 

“How did he do, Mike?” Calum wonders, leaning up to get a better view.

 

“Hmm,” Michael starts, looking down to inspect Luke’s handiwork, “not bad, although I think he’s ruining his new pretty little panties from how hot he’s getting over this.” The teasing note to Michael’s voice brings on a new wave of embarrassment because he’s not wrong and Luke knows it.

 

“Are you, baby? Are you making a filthy mess of yourself down there?” Ashton calls, smirking widely.

 

Luke groans, cheeks heating up at having to admit it. “Yes sir, I-I am.”

 

“From the vibrator, princess? Or did licking Mikey’s shoes make your little whore cock hard?” Calum questions, voice harsh and ringing in Luke’s reddened ears.

 

“B-Both sir.” Luke whines, squeezing his eyes shut when the vibrations come up to their highest setting.

 

Michael laughs above him, squeezing his ass in both hands. “It’s pathetic how easy you are. Can’t even hold yourself together for five fucking minutes.” Michael smacks him hard several times, alternating cheeks randomly until Luke’s squealing. “What do you say when we give you what you deserve?” 

 

Luke whimpers loudly, back arching and he’d be coming right now if it weren’t for the cock ring preventing it. “Th-thank.....shit, thank you s-sir.” His body feels tired already, but he knows this is nowhere near over, and he knows it’s stupid to ask, but he can’t help it, can’t help forcing himself to practically beg for more embarrassment. “C-can I....oh god, can I come please?”

 

A chorus of chuckles answer him, before Calum speaks up. “Not a chance, princess.” Another slap hits his ass as Calum orders, “Now get on your back and keep your knees against your chest.”

 

Luke carefully maneuvers onto his back, groaning softly when the toy shifts in him. He lays down and quickly grabs his legs, hooking his arms behind his knees and holding them there. No other commands follow and it’s clear the boys have gone back to watching the TV, although Luke can’t see them right now. His chest his heaving and he’s close again but it comes and passes because he still can’t come and he’s really sensitive now. It springs little tears to his eyes and his legs shake and his chest goes red. He arches up with harsh breaths, head thrown back while he squirms in place. Then the vibrations suddenly stop and Luke is dizzy with the lack of sensation. He whimpers, and bites his lips, waiting for something but he doesn’t know what. A few minutes pass and he’s just starting to calm down and get his breath back when someone pulls his panties fully off and gets the plug out of him. His ass clenches around nothing, hole fluttering when warm breath fans over it. He’s lifted up and he comes face to face with Calum before he’s pushed onto the couch between Michael and Ashton. He lands on his back, head nearly in Ashton’s lap, watching Calum undress and then crawl over him. The older boy situates himself between Luke’s spread legs and starts jerking himself quickly. Michael leans forward from behind him and turns his face to steal a deep kiss with too much tongue, one of his hands reaching around to squeeze Luke’s thigh roughly.

 

He pats the skin twice before pulling away from Calum, looking right at Luke when he says, “Fuck him hard.”

 

Calum giggles, pecking Michael’s lips one more time before turning his attention back to Luke. He leans over, running his thumb slowly around the head of Luke’s dick, licking over the younger boy’s lips until they open up and then he’s kissing him. Luke can’t help it when he arches up and pushes his chest against Calum’s, and the older boy allows it for a few seconds before biting down on Luke’s lip piercing and shoving him back down with a firm hand on his chest. He licks over the black hoop and then pulls away, grabbing one of Luke’s legs and lifting it straight up, lining his dick up with Luke’s puffy hole before pushing in quickly. Luke squeaks and his eyes clench shut, hands feeling around for something to hold onto. He finds Ashton’s hands just above his head, and he grabs onto one of them with both of his hands, squeezing for dear life as Calum starts moving in and out of him. He quickly picks up speed and in less than two minutes he fucking Luke full force, using one hand to hold Luke’s hip and the other to smack the side of Luke’s ass repeatedly.

 

“Such a good body for fucking. S’all it’s good for, baby. Just a slutty little fuck toy for us to play with.” Calum pants, smirking down as Luke whines loudly.

 

Luke’s body jumps and he nearly screams when Calum hits the perfect spot, and now Ashton’s holding him down so he doesn’t try to squirm away from pleasure overload. “Oh no, no, no, princess. You’re nowhere near done yet. Just stay right there and take your fucking like a good whore and maybe you’ll get to come when we’re through with you.” Ashton teases, kissing over Luke’s nose and eyelids.

 

Suddenly Michael is kneeling by his side, pinching Luke’s nipples and scratching down his chest. “What are you, Luke?” 

 

Luke can’t even breathe, much less speak clearly, so his response ends up a gurgled mess and he chokes on his own spit. 

 

“Take your time baby, and answer me properly.” Michael coos, and Luke can hear a small threat behind the sweet words—almost like what Michael really wanted to say was ‘get it right this time or else’.

 

Luke gulps and zones out Calum entirely focusing on Michael, turning his head to look at him. “I’m....” His jaw drops from a particularly thrust but he regains himself. “I’m a....a slut.”

 

“Say it again. Louder.” Michael commands.

 

Luke pants, feeling Ashton grip his wrists at the same time Calum grips his hips. “I’m...a slut.”

 

“Again.” Michael smirks.

 

“I’m a slut.” Luke moans, head rolling back as Calum goes harder.

 

“Louder.” Michael encourages, kissing his lips shortly.

 

“I’m a slut!” Luke shrieks, and that’s all it takes for Calum to grip him hard and holding him down, properly pounding him down into the couch cushions. “Oh fuck!”

 

Luke can’t stop moaning and whining, mouth permanently open as harsh breaths escape him. He swears he could’ve come twenty times by now, stomach tightening and not quite releasing every few minutes. He can feel Calum twitching inside him, and his grunts are getting higher and he’s squeezing his eyes shut and digging his nails into Luke’s skin.

 

Ashton leans down over Luke, pulling his head up to whisper in his ear. “Beg him. Beg him to come in you. Tell him you’re his little slut and that you want him to come in you.” Luke whines and nods, Ashton cutting him off. “Calum, Luke has something he wants to say.”

 

Calum, without breaking his pace or rhythm, looks up and into Luke’s eyes, breathing heavy as the youngest boy starts to speak. “P-please....please come in me Calum, I need it. I need it so bad. Need you to come, please. Please let me be your little slut, make me yours Calum.”

 

Calum grunts and pounds into Luke a few more times before coming deep inside Luke. Luke whimpers, feeling Calum pull out as his juices trail down Luke’s thigh. 

 

Before Luke even needs to be told, he leans up on his weak arms to get Calum’s attention. “Thank you, sir.” He breathes, swallowing thickly.

 

Calum smiles, leaning over and kissing Luke several times in quick succession. “You’re welcome, princess.”

 

Luke manages to catch his breath for a minute or so while Calum gets up and goes to clean himself off, and Michael’s been kissing his sides until he’s not and the mood shifts again and Luke’s pulled up by his underarms to sit on Ashton’s lap. He’s tilted backwards to lean against Ashton’s chest, head on his shoulder, as the oldest boy grips him under his ass and lifts him up, practically folding him in half. Luke squeaks, feeling Michael under him fumbling with Ashton’s jeans. He manages to get them down and off along with Ashton’s boxers, and then Luke is being guided down until Ashton’s cock is fully inside his abused ass. The oldest boy shifts his hands to spread over the underside of Luke’s thighs, still holding him up in the air with his knees to his chest.

 

“Hold your legs like you were earlier, slut.” Ashton grunts, speaking right into Luke’s ear.

 

Luke gets his arms behind his knees and holds them tight, resting his lips against his kneecap. Apparently that’s the go-ahead for Ashton to start fucking up quickly into Luke, tilting his hips up hard and fast and as deep as he can, making Luke groan and bite down on his own leg. He’s so fucking sensitive and his nerves are on overdrive from so much pleasure for so long without release, but the pain feels too good for him to opt out when they’re almost done. He’s pep-talking himself up in his head, knows he can do this, wants to do it to prove how good he is for his boys and how sorry he is for acting like an ass all week. He knows what they want to hear too, and he’s determined to obey without the command—he’s determined to show them he can remember how to act.

 

“Please Ashton, please come. Want you to come in me, please—oh shit, please! Please Ash, wanna feel it, wanna be your slut.” Luke breathes, head thrown back all the way against Ashton’s shoulder.

 

He hears Ashton and Michael both chuckle at him, and then Michael speaks up from in front of them. “Such a good whore.” 

 

Ashton groans into Luke’s ear and comes shortly after, holding Luke down on him as he does. Luke whines and bites his knee harder, tasting blood as his stomach tenses and relaxes in pleasure. He’s lifted, pecked on the nose, and laid on his side on the couch, Ashton tapping his ass before scurrying off to probably join Calum in the shower. Luke breathes deep and his eyes are drooping from exhaustion as he waits for Michael to take his turn. He hears more clothes hit the floor and he grips the couch cushion, leaning his face further into it. 

 

He doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until Michael requests, “Open those pretty eyes princess, I wanna see them when you come.”

 

Luke slowly blinks them open to see Michael still on his knees on the floor, jacking himself off quickly with one hand as the other slowly inches towards Luke’s cock—which now looks almost purple with need. Luke’s silently grateful that Michael isn’t planning on fucking him, he doesn’t think he could handle it. 

 

“Please Mikey...please let me come. I’ll be good, I swear, please.” Luke begs as Michael starts slowly pumping his cock.

 

The ring is still on him and Michael works him over, getting faster second by second and going in time on himself too. Luke’s body can’t seem to decide between curling in on itself and arching up and out, and his legs are kicking against the arm of the couch and his arms are twitching as he tugs at his own hair. He’s so hot and sweaty and desperate to come that he can’t think, all he can say is Michael’s name over and over again with a few ‘pleases’ mixed in. It’s just one long moan grinding out of him, and he almost doesn’t hear it when Michael starts talking.

 

“Tell me what you are, Luke. Tell me one more time and you can come.” Michael commands.

 

Luke’s gut twists at having to admit it for the millionth time today, but he does it anyway. “I’m a slut Michael, I’m a fucking slut!”

 

Michael grins and finally takes the cock ring off of Luke, immediately going back to jacking him off quickly and Luke comes with a shout in half a minute. He comes so hard that his vision blacks out and he stops breathing as he spasms and makes a mess on himself. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, breathless and writhing, but soon Michael is petting his hair and cooing at him. “Breathe, Lukey, breathe. Relax baby, calm down it’s okay.”

 

Luke coughs and gasps in air, vision returning slowly as he does what Michael says. When he can fully see again he realizes Calum and Ashton are back with damp hair and smiles, looking down at him as Michael keeps stroking a hand through his sweaty hair. Luke reaches his shaky arms up and makes grabby hands at no one in particular, hearing a giggle before he’s lifted bridal style into Calum’s arms. He rolls his head further into Calum’s warm chest, placing tiny kisses against his beautiful brown skin. He’s brought upstairs to the designated aftercare area: Michael and Calum’s ensuite bathroom. The tub is already filled with warm water and Luke’s favorite bubble bath, and Calum quickly sits them both down in it and starts cleaning Luke up. 

 

“You were so good for us Luke, you did so well.” Calum mumbles against Luke’s damp temple, watching a smile spread over the youngest boy’s face.

 

Two more pairs of hands join the clean-up party, washing his hair and rubbing bubbles into his skin. He’s quickly falling asleep in their care, listening to them tell him he’s a good boy and that they love him and how beautiful he is. He’s practically glowing in praise, loves it just as much as he does the opposite. He finds himself wrapped in warm clothes and under the covers in no time, snuggled up to Calum. Michael and Ashton leave to get them some dinner, and Calum covers Luke in kisses until he’s giggling.

 

“I love you Lukey.” He announces proudly, kissing Luke’s lips firmly.

 

“I love you too, Cal.” Luke admits, even though they both already know this. “And m’sorry for being a dick all week.” He mumbles, genuinely ashamed to have acted that way.

 

“S’alright baby boy, that’s what you have us for. We’re here to keep your head in the right place.” He delivers another kiss to Luke’s lips. 

 

“Thank you.” Luke says, nuzzling into Calum’s neck.

 

“Any time babe.” Calum tells him, holding Luke tighter as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the really long, and really dirty, and they use their kink safely this time! I have zero clue how this ended up so long and detailed, but oh well. :) Comment and let me know what you think, and also leave some suggestions for what you want to see next from this series! It can be a continuation of this one again, or something totally different! Whatever you guys want, I'm on it! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
